1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high transmittance thin film solar panel. Particularly, the present invention relates to a thin film solar panel having continuously and periodically sinusoidal-wave-shaped trenches to enhance the light transmittance thereof, and the solar panel is suitable for construction use.
2. The Prior Art
Solar panel, which can convert sun light into electric energy, is a kind of green energy and is urgently needed to be developed since the resource from the Earth is gradually running out. In regard to green buildings, governments around the world are broadly assisting to promote the solar panel to be widespread nowadays. Generally, solar panels are mounted on house roofs, courtyards and the patio of a building. However, solar panels usually include opaque materials, like silicon crystals and rear electrode layers, which result in light shielding and heat absorbing. As a result, when use indoor, light and air conditioners are required to be switched on to compensate for the foregoing drawbacks, thereby contrarily degrading the effect of saving energy of the green buildings.
Accordingly, solar panel design for enhancing the light transmittance has become a crucial issue. In most cases, there are two approaches at present for it: one is reducing the area of photoelectric conversion units, which is a controversial issue over the converted energy and the costs of purchasing and setting. The other, which is mostly adopted, is to improve the pattern design to enlarge the light transmitting area. The improved designs include removing part of rear electrode layer, photoelectric conversion layer, and front electrode layer to form a plurality of light transmitting openings or to form trenches. However, the light transmittance is still not enough and the problem of pattern damage from high temperature by electricity stored at sharp ends may easily occur. Therefore, a thin film solar panel that can enhance the light transmittance and solve the foregoing problems as well is needed urgently.